Selamat Hari Kartini!
by Tauries4597
Summary: Satu hari tentang personifikasi Indonesia dan dua personifikasi lain dalam rangka mengenang jasa salah satu pahlawan wanita dahulu./WARNING: FRIENDSHIP AND DEDICATED FOR KARTINI'S DAY!
PIIP! PIIP! PIIP!

Pagi itu aku dibangunkan suara alarm dari _handphoneku_. Dengan malas, tanganku meraih benda yang letaknya tidak jauh dariku itu. Dan ketika aku membuka layar _handphone_ itu, segera ku menyadari kalau suara alarm itu bukanlah untuk membangunkanku...

...melainkan untuk mengingatkanku akan seseorang yang telah lama tiada.

"Ah, hari ini adalah Hari Kartini, ya?"

Aku pun segera bergegas dan bersiap untuk berangkat menuju sebuah pemakaman keluarga di Desa Bulu, Kabupaten Rembang, Jawa Tengah.

Ya, disanalah, Raden Ajeng Kartini dimakamkan. Satu sosok yang ketika ia meninggal sangat melukai hatiku, personifikasi dari negerinya tercinta.

.

 _Selamat Hari Kartini!_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea & OC's © Tauries4597_

 _Ibu Kita Kartini_ _© W.R. Soepratman_

 _Summary: Satu hari tentang personifikasi Indonesia dan dua personifikasi lain dalam rangka mengenang jasa salah satu pahlawan wanita dahulu._

 _Warning: some OCs, maybe OOC,_ _ _rate-T,_ historical, no romance, friendship, some typos. DEDICATED FOR KARTINI'S DAY!_

.

 _~Ibu kita Kartini, putri sejati~_

 _~Putri Indonesia, harum namanya~_

Perjalanan dari Jakarta menuju Rembang memang memakan banyak waktu. Apalagi kalau memilih bus yang bisa sampai 10 jam lebih. Merepotkan memang, tapi demi mencapai satu tujuan, apa salahnya kan?

Dan disinilah aku yang akhirnya sampai di Rembang. Pemandangan alam yang masih asri tampak jelas bagi siapapun yang menginjakkan kakinya disini.

Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, aku berusaha mencari seseorang yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputku di stasiun ini. Mudah sekali bagiku untuk menemukan orang itu karena dia pasti akan memakai pakaian adatnya, khusus untuk hari ini.

Jadi mungkin kalian bisa mencoret kata 'berusaha' diatas?

"Abang! Akhirnya abang sampai juga, _toh_!" ujar laki-laki yang berpakaian adat Jawa Tengah yang melambaikan tangan kearahku dengan senyum cerah yang senantiasa ada diwajah manisnya.

"Ahaha, maaf ya, jarak dari Jakarta kesini memang sangat jauh." sahutku riang lantas memeluk dan menepuk punggung laki-laki itu, yang juga membalas hal yang sama padaku.

Masudi Kertojoyo Adhiningrat, personifikasi Kabupaten Rembang memang selalu semangat seperti ini dan aku menyukainya.

" _Yo wis_ , _lah_. _Sing_ penting abang sudah sampai. Ayo ayo, saya sudah siapkan mobilnya!"

Sedetik kemudian, aku pun ditarik menuju sebuah mobil van yang sudah terparkir di halaman stasiun. Mungkin sekitar dua jam lagi aku sampai di pemakaman gadis yang sangat memesona itu?

 _~Ibu kita Kartini, pendekar bangsa~_

 _~Pendekar kaumnya, untuk merdeka~_

"Abang pasti sedang mengingat Raden Ajeng Kartini, _toh_?"

Pertanyaan yang santai itu membuatku terkejut. Tampaknya tidak sengaja aku melamun lagi dan itu sangat disadari adik satu negaraku ini. Menoleh ke kiri tempat Masudi mengemudi, aku hanya tersenyum lirih...

...tanda bahwa pertanyaannya itu sangat tepat.

"Yah, kamu benar, Masudi. Sampai sekarang aku masih bisa mengingat senyumnya ketika ia masih sekolah dulu." ujarku pelan sembari merebahkan punggungku ke sandaran jok mobil. "Dia sungguh semangat ketika aku bertanya mengenai buku-buku berbahasa Belanda yang selalu ia baca. Sungguh anak yang baik."

Masudi memang tidak menoleh kearahku tapi aku tahu kalau dia melihatku tersenyum sedih. Dia segera menepuk kemudi mobilnya dan berkata, "ya, menurut Tuan Singgih, pun begitu. Makanya beliau mempersilakan Raden Ajeng Kartini yang sudah menjadi istrinya membangun gedung pendidikan yang sekarang disebut sebagai Gedung Pramuka."

Aku mengangguk, mengerti. "Kamu benar. Beruntung sekali Raden Ajeng Kartini bisa menikah dengan seorang bupati yang pengertian." Menghela nafas sejenak, aku pun menutup mata dan membiarkan angin AC mobil itu menerpa wajahku.

' _Ah! Abang yang disana!'_

 _Aku menoleh kearah suara yang tampaknya memanggilku untuk menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang berlari dengan semangat kearahku. Dengan senyum riang nan polosnya, anak itu menghampiriku dengan beberapa buku yang tampaknya terlalu tebal untuk anak seusianya. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia menyukainya, jadi kubiarkan saja._

' _Ohh, Raden Ajeng,_ toh _. Ada apa ini?' aku segera membungkukkan badanku hingga setara dengan anak perempuan itu. 'Dan buku itu pun berbeda dengan buku yang kemarin Raden Ajeng bawa.'_

' _Oh? Abang tahu,_ toh _._ Iyo _, aku menemukannya di perpustakaan.' jelas anak perempuan itu penuh semangat sembari menunjukkan buku-buku yang ia bawa padaku. Aku juga bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya yang jelas menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia bisa menemukan buku-buku itu._

' _Ohoho, saya mengerti. Jadi, mungkin Raden Ajeng ingin membacanya bersama?'_

 _Dan anggukan penuh semangat pun aku terima. Jelas sekali kalau Raden Ajeng Kartini sangat suka membaca. Apalagi dengan kefasehannya dalam berbahasa Belanda yang tidak perlu dipungkiri lagi._

 _Seharian itu aku habiskan bersama Raden Ajeng Kartini dibawah pohon tepat di halaman_ Europese Lagere School _atau ELS. Raden Ajeng Kartini memang memiliki darah bangsawan jadi tidak aneh kalau dia bisa bersekolah meski dia anak perempuan._

 _Sayangnya pendidikannya di sekolah ini harus berakhir ketika dia sampai pada usia 12 tahun. Usia untuk anak perempuan yang sudah harus mulai di pingit atau istilah untuk 'merumahkan' anak perempuan._

 _Kebetulan hari terakhir Raden Ajeng Kartini sekolah adalah hari terakhir liburanku di Rembang. Dengan wajah sedih, aku berdiri di bawah pohon tempatku dan dia membaca buku. Aku tahu kalau anak perempuan yang penuh semangat itu akan kesini, makanya aku menunggu. Hingga sekitar 2 jam, akhirnya Raden Ajeng Kartini menghampiriku..._

 _...dengan ekspresi yang sama sedihnya..._

 _...tapi tidak dengan matanya yang justru semakin penuh dengan semangat nan membara..._

' _Abang, hari ini adalah hari terakhir saya sekolah.' Aku mengangguk, mengerti. 'Tapi, saya tidak akan menyerah. Saya akan berjuang demi hak para wanita di negeri ini, bang.'_

 _Raden Ajeng Kartini mengangkat pandangannya yang sejak awal tertunduk. Dengan mantap, ia menatapku lantas berkata, 'karena saya ingin memajukan negeri ini, abang. Negeri yang abanglah personifikasinya!'_

 _Dan aku pun terpaku ditempat, tidak menyadari bahwa anak perempuan yang kelak akan menjadi pahlawan wanita itu telah berlari menuju keluarganya yang sudah menunggu. Kedua mataku terbelalak, tidak percaya akan fakta bahwa dia tahu kalau akulah personifikasi negeri keterkejutanku tidak berlangsung lama ketika aku pun menyadari bahwa air mataku sudah mengalir._

' _Sungguh anak yang baik.'_

 _Aku pun terisak dibawah pohon itu dengan posisi meringkuk._

"Bang, abang! Bangun, bang! Kita sudah sampai, _toh_ , bang."

Aku segera membuka mata dan melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Melirik Masudi yang sudah bersiap untuk turun, aku melemaskan punggungku yang terasa kaku ini hingga aku menyadari kalau aku sudah tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

"Hmmh, ya. Sebentar." Meregangkan kedua tanganku ke bawah, aku pun segera menyusul personifikasi Rembang yang sudah turun itu.

Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, aku bisa melihat kalau pemakaman keluarga ini sangat ramai. Tentu para peziarah ini datang untuk menghormati pahlawan emansipasi Indonesia ini. Bagaimana aku tahu? Karena aku bisa melihat sekilas satu buku yang sangat mengangkat nama Raden Ajeng Kartini tengah dibawa anak-anak yang berlarian dengan ceria.

' _Habis Gelap Terbitlah Terang ciptaan Armijn Pane, hm? Ah, sudah lama aku tidak membaca buku itu lagi.'_ gumamku dalam hati ketika melihat ibu-ibu dari para anak itu tengah menunjukkan _cover_ buku tersebut lantas menunjuk makam sang pahlawan. Segera saja anak-anak itu berlari kearah makam tersebut dan, ah, andai kamu pun bisa melihat ini, Raden Ajeng Kartini.

Anak-anak yang kebetulan sebagian besar adalah perempuan itu memeluk erat batu nisanmu, Raden Ajeng, seolah tengah memelukmu. _Fufu_ , lucu sekali.

"Bang? Eh, bang, kenapa menangis?"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku segera mengusap air mata ini. Tampaknya aku memang sedang mellow hari ini. Dengan senyum lembut yang biasa kuberikan pada keluargaku, aku segera menepuk bahu kiri Masudi lantas berjalan pelan menuju makam Raden Ajeng Kartini.

"Hei, lama tidak berjumpa." bisikku ketika posisiku tepat disamping makam itu. "Sudah lama sekali sejak kita bermain dulu, eh? Sekarang sudah 2016, berarti... yah, terakhir kali kita berjumpa adalah ketika kamu keluar dari ELS." aku mulai mengelus batu nisannya dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajahku. "Wah, sudah 125 tahun, ya, berarti? Hahaha, tampaknya aku sudah semakin tua."

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa peziarah, aku segera bangkit dari posisiku yang memang berjongkok ini lantas berjalan meninggalkan makam sang pahlawan. Masudi yang mengira aku akan lama pun tampak terkejut sampai ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sendu ketika melihatku yang sudah benar-benar menangis.

"Abang ini..." gumam Masudi sembari menggelengkan kepala setelah memberikan sapu tangannya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggunakan sapu tangannya untuk mengusap air mataku.

Menepuk bahuku singkat, Masudi berjalan pelan mengantarku kembali ke mobil sampai ia berhenti tiba-tiba. Penasaran, aku pun mengangkat pandanganku dan melihat Masudi tengah menatap sesuatu.

Ah, bukan sesuatu, melainkan seseorang yang tampak sangat tinggi yang tengah menghisap cerutunya. Sungguh kontras dengan para peziarah lain yang datang kesini, apalagi dari tinggi badan dan pakaiannya.

Dan aku tidak perlu diingatkan siapa sosok itu.

"Yo." sapa singkat orang itu ketika mata kami bertemu. Masudi yang tampaknya mengerti maksud orang itu pun berjalan mundur, membiarkanku dan orang itu bertatap muka.

"Wah, tidak kusangka kamu akan kesini, eh?" ujarku singkat dengan tangan kananku masih menggenggam sapu tangan personifikasi Rembang.

"Hmph, seperti biasa ya, ketusmu padaku tidak berubah." sahutnya santai, mengabaikan para peziarah yang terkagum-kagum dengan kefasihannya dalam berbahasa Indonesia.

Jelaslah dia fasih karena dialah yang pernah menguasai Indonesia dalam jangka waktu 350 tahun.

Ya, dialah Willem van der Morgens, personifikasi Netherlands yang juga mantan penjajahku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku pernah dibawah kuasanya, bagaimana ia dan penduduknya menyiksa pendudukku, bagaimana ia merawatku dengan baik namun bertolak belakang dengan para pribumi yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak ada niat untuk membuat ribut disini, jadi tenang saja." ujar Willem santai yang kemudian menghembuskan asap cerutunya ke langit. Aku yang memang sudah mengenal tabiatnya pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Haah, aku tahu itu." Dan aku pun meminta Masudi untuk membawa kami ke mobilnya sampai Willem menepuk bahuku, mencegahku untuk tidak pergi dulu.

"Tunggu, aku ingin kesana dulu sebentar."

Willem pun berjalan menuju makam Raden Ajeng Kartini dengan gayanya yang tetap tampak angkuh. Meskipun begitu, aku tahu kalau dia pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Orang-orangnya memang menyukai jalan pikir Raden Ajeng Kartini jadi tidak aneh kalau dia pun sedikit merasa sedih akan kepergiannya, kan?

"Abang," aku menoleh kearah Masudi yang berdiri dibelakangku. "mungkinkah kalau orang itu merasa sedih karena kepergian Raden Ajeng Kartini, _toh_?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan. "Kurasa begitu, Masudi. Apalagi kebanyakan sahabat Raden Ajeng Kartini itu memang orang Belanda."

"Ah, seperti den Rosa Abendanon?" aku kembali mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan adikku ini.

"Ya, ketika Raden Ajeng Kartini meninggal, _Mr_. J.H. Abendanon mulai mengumpulkan surat-surat yang pernah dikirim oleh Raden Ajeng Kartini dan membukukannya. Hingga saat ini sudah lima kali di cetak dengan cetakan terakhir menyertakan surat-surat Raden Ajeng Kartini." Aku tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Willem yang berjalan menghampiriku dan Masudi. "Buku itu diberi nama _Door Duisternis tot Licht_ atau yang secara harfiah berarti _'_ _Dari Kegelapan Menuju Cahaya'_."

Masudi tampak mengangguk-angguk, mengabaikan tatapan heran Willem yang sudah berdiri didepan kami. Melirik singkat mantan penjajah negara tempatnya berada, Masudi membungkuk singkat lantas mengantar kami menuju mobilnya.

"Hei, apa kamu tidak penasaran dengan dengan buku terbitan J.H. Abendanon?" ujar Willem yang memang duduk dibelakang Masudi.

Aku menoleh kearah Willem yang kini hanya memainkan cerutunya begitu sadar kalau mobil Masudi sedang memakai AC. Jujur saja, aku memang penasaran dengan buku cetakan sahabat Raden Ajeng Kartini itu tapi aku tahu kalau aku harus membelinya...

...atau tidak? Karena kini didepan mataku adalah buku _Door Duisternis tot Licht_? Dan apa aku tidak salah lihat kalau Willem sendiri yang menyerahkannya padaku?

"Ambillah. Aku sudah memiliki kopiannya yang lain." ujar Willem singkat dengan pandangannya yang tertuju keluar.

Aku tahu kalau Masudi pun terkejut dengan sikap Willem yang mendadak baik. Ada apa? Bukankah dia akan mengambil keuntungan dari segala kesempatan? Misalnya menjual buku ini atau...

"Jangan berpikir buruk dulu." Aku segera mengangkat pandanganku dari buku itu, menatap heran Willem yang jelas tampak sedikit tersinggung. "Kamu pikir kalau aku kesini hanya untuk mengunjungi makam Kartini?" Aku mengangguk karena memang itu yang aku pikirkan.

"Haah... sayangnya kamu salah. Aku kesini karena aku masih ingat pesan Abendanon kalau Kartini sempat bercerita mengenai seseorang yang sangat spesial untuknya. Abendanon tidak tahu siapa yang sahabatnya maksud sampai ia bercerita padaku."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu siapa yang Kartini itu maksud karena dia sempat menuliskan singkatan namanya pada salah satu suratnya."

"Jangan bilang..."

"Ya, RAN, atau Rama Aditya Nugraha, namamu personifikasi dari negara yang pernah kujajah dahulu."

Dan kesunyian segera meliputi kami bertiga. Masudi yang kalimatnya dilanjutkan oleh Willem tampak terkejut, sama sepertiku yang tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi sedangkan Willem kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemandangan luar.

"Kau harus bersyukur memiliki pahlawan yang menyayangimu sampai akhir, Rama."

Ah, tampaknya mantan penjajahku itu tahu kalau aku menangis. Dan aku juga tahu kalau Masudi juga terisak pelan. Personifikasi Rembang ini memang dekat dengan suami Raden Ajeng Kartini, yakni Raden M. Adipati Ario Singgih Djojo Adhiningrat. Nama belakang mereka pun sama, kan?

"Yah, kamu benar, Willem." bisikku pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh kedua orang yang ada didalam mobil ini. "Dan terima kasih atas bukunya." Willem pun mengangguk dan aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum dari pantulan kaca.

.

' _ **Hei, Raden Ajeng Kartini, namamu sangat diingat oleh seluruh warga Indonesia sebagai pahlawan emansipasi wanita di negeri ini. Sebagian besar dari mereka memang wanita tapi bukan berarti para laki-laki tidak menyegani keberadaanmu. Terkadang aku bersyukur karena kamu segera direngkuh oleh Tuhan karena dengan begitu, kesucianmu tidak akan terganggu politik pada saat itu.**_

 _ **Tapi kamu tetaplah orang yang penting untukku. Kepergianmu masih membuatku menangis dalam diam. Dengan buku-bukumu yang menghiasi kamarku, tidak aneh kan kalau aku selalu mengingat tawa riangmu?**_

 _ **Selamat Hari Kartini dari seluruh warga negara Indonesia dan terima kasih atas perjuanganmu selama ini, sahabatku, Raden Ajeng Kartini. Kami disini selalu berdoa untukmu.**_

 _ **Salam, personifikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, Rama Aditya Nugraha.'**_

 _~Wahai ibu kita Kartini, putri yang mulia~_

 _~Sungguh besar cita-citanya, bagi Indonesia~_

.

 _-fin-_

A/n:

YEAAAHHHH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!

Derita tidak bisa menikmati perayaan ini dengan memakai kebaya, hanya bisa kuluapkan dengan fanfic ini!

Meski begitu, rasa terima kasih ini tidak bisa diungkapkan seluruhnya dengan fanfic singkat ini.

TERIMA KASIH ATAS JASAMU, RADEN AJENG KARTINI DAN SEMUA YANG MENDUKUNG USAHAMU! AKU SANGAT BANGGA MENJADI WANITA INDONESIA!

 _And here are some notes for you all:_

 _toh_ : kata yang biasanya disebut orang Jawa diakhir kalimat.

 _Yo wis lah_ : Ya sudahlah ( _Javanese_ )

 _Sing_ : Yang ( _Javanese_ )

 _Iyo_ : Iya ( _Javanese_ )

Dan, uhh, maaf kalau ada yang salah dalam pemakaian logat Jawa karena _author_ sendiri meskipun tinggal di pulau Jawa, tidak mempelajari bahasa Jawa seutuhnya... *bow*

.

 _Oh well, this author need your read and review~_

 ** _Tauries4597, salute!_**


End file.
